


Why Can't the Pirate Have the Prince?

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dom!Ink, M/M, Pirate AU because why not, Prince!Error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were going to kidnap the prince. The one and only heir to the throne, so the king would have to pay the ransom money they would ask for. And then…He’d have to kill Error.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who likes a more dominate Ink

_“Are you ready to accept your fate, pirate?” The King asked, staring down the criminal in front of him._

_“I know I’ll die.” Ink said with a slight smirk on his face. Even when facing his own death, he couldn’t keep a serious face. He could see how angry this made the king._

_Ink stood at the gallows, the lonely figure set for execution that day. They wanted it to focus on him: the youngest, most feared pirate captain in history. The terror of the seas. He had to admit to himself, it was pretty cool that he had sparked such a reaction in the “revered” king. The king was nothing like he wanted the people to believe. He was a true villain, and Ink was nothing compared to him._

_The pirate glanced to the king’s side, trying to sneak another glimpse at the crown prince. He was a dark skeleton, like his father, but with blue streaks running from his eyes to his jaw. He was fascinating to look at, and Ink couldn’t help himself. Even his eyes were strange, but in a way that Ink found pleasing. He would have loved to get a closer look…_

_Their eyes met._

_A second went by._

_And then another._

_It looked like the prince had no intention of breaking their stare, and Ink wasn’t one to back down from a challenge._

_The king noticed and growled, jerking Ink’s attention away. It didn’t seem the king enjoyed a pirate staring so intensely at his only son. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the prince up and gently scratch at his eye._

_“Any last words?” The king asked, as was customary._

_“Yeah…” Ink paused, feeling the noose being lifted from around his neck. He looked up and saw one of his crew members waving at him from the crowd. So, they had come. But how was he going to get out of this noose? Away from all these people._

_“I’m not going to die today.”_

_And as the words were out of his mouth, the noose snapped into tiny pieces, startling Ink. He could only look for a moment, but he was sure he saw blue strings mixed in with the ruined rope pieces._

_He raised his fist and was quickly lassoed, as his crew had planned, and was pulled up the ramparts._

_He could hear the king’s screeches as he made his escape. It had been a bad move on the king’s part to have his execution in a coastal town._

Ink frowned as he brought himself out of his reminiscence. He had escaped death several time before and after that event, but it was the one that stuck out the most to him. Because of the _prince._ Their stare down had been forever etched in his memory, which was spotty at best, but he remembered every second they had stared at each other. The prince’s expression had given nothing away, not even curiosity that Ink had been staring at him. He couldn’t tell if the prince had just as intrigued by him as Ink was of him, or if he was trying to intimidate him. All it had done was make Ink fixated on him.

He learned what he could about the prince without making it obvious. He learned his name was Error, and that at that exact moment in time, Error had been seventeen years old. It had been years since then, so Ink knew he was older now. Old enough to start taking care of some of his father’s business.

It had taken a while to plan his revenge on the king and getting intel on the royal family was hard to come by. The king knew he had enemies and had taken all precautions when it came to him, and especially to his heir, which is who Ink really wanted information on.

Finally, there was a breakthrough.

The king’s only child was headed to a country across the sea, a voyage that would take a few weeks at least, which gave Ink and his crew plenty of time to track the ship’s movements and intercept the vessel. And Ink was excited.

They were going to kidnap the prince. The one and only heir to the throne, so the king would have to pay the ransom money they would ask for. And then…

He’d have to kill Error.

It was the only part of the plan that settled in Ink the wrong way. He didn’t even really know the prince. No one had much to say about him, except that he was a loner. Ink only had that gaze to go by. He wouldn’t let himself admit it, but he had been smitten ever since. For all he knew, the prince was as much of a tyrant as his father.

“Oi, Cap’n!” One of his crewmen shouted, getting Ink’s attention. “The vessel is just on the horizon!”

Ink stood, quickly going to the side of the ship and taking out his telescope. There it was. The ship the prince was on. He could feel his heart speeding from excitement. It always did when they were about to raid, but this time it was different. He tried to tell himself it was because he was going to have his revenge, but he knew that wasn’t the only reason.

“Pursue!” He shouted to the cheer of his men.

Only when they got closer did the pursuit really begin. The royal ship hadn’t prepared for an attack, even when they saw the pirate ship heading straight for them. It didn’t take long for them to gain and come level with the vessel. And then the fight began.

The crew quickly attached ropes to the opposing ship and slithered onboard. Ink watched them. He wouldn’t get himself involved just yet. He would claim his prize when the fight was over.

He watched from the wheel, holding it steady against the waves. From the looks of things, it was getting quite bloody out there. Finally, the saw the signal from his first mate.

Ink hopped down and quickly crossed over, his heart beating strongly against his ribcage. He approached his crew, who were standing in a circle. They parted for their captain. His breath caught in his throat.

And there he was.

Error.

Error had been roughed up a bit, probably from the fight, and his hands were bound behind his back. He was kneeling, muttering curses, but when he heard the still that followed Ink’s arrival, his head whipped up.

“Nice to see you again, prince.” Ink said cheerfully. Error frowned but said nothing. His eyes glared at the pirate. Ink was once again struck by them, but he didn’t like the look he was getting this time. No, this wasn’t what he had wanted at all. He had been expecting Error to look surprised, and then happy that he saw Ink again. That glare of his was not what Ink had wanted.

“Not going to talk?” He asked, squatting down in front of the prince. Error had changed since he had lost saw him, as people are wont to do when they’re teenagers. Now, he was all grown up. And handsome. Ink wanted to kick himself for that.

Ink studied the prince’s face, focusing his attention on his eyes, and those strange streaks that ran down them. It hit him then, but he only blinked the thought away.

“Take him to the ship.” He instructed as he stood back up. “And put him in my quarters. I’ll deal with him myself.”

  

* * *

 

Ink hadn’t had a chance to get back to Error until that evening. The crew had been preoccupied with raiding the rest of the commandeered ship before leaving it. As per the plan, they left one crew member alive aboard the ruined vessel so that he could deliver Ink’s message to the king.

Ink had been quite disappointed when he had come face to face with Error for the first time in three years. He hadn’t seen a hint of recognition on Error’s face when he had been captured. The guy didn’t even look scared. Just angry, like a cornered animal, which he almost was. Now that they were sailing in clear waters, Ink could investigate his prince further.

He slowly entered the captain’s quarters, not sure what he was going to find. He found Error slumped in a chair, his hands bound behind himself. His head was resting on his chest, seeming to be asleep, but when Ink closed the door, his head shot up and he glared at the pirate captain.

“Hey, calm down buddy.” Ink laughed softly as he moved towards his captive. Error struggled for a moment before seeing his attempts were useless. Ink gently perched on the desk that was next to Error.

“Still not talking, huh?” Ink asked as he leaned into Error, their faces almost touching. He watched the prince squirm under his gaze.

“These…” Ink gently lifted his hand to Error’s cheek, running his thumb over the marks on Error’s cheek. “There are strings, aren’t they?”

The prince jerked, trying to get away from the pirate’s touch. Ink just chuckled and pulled his hand away.

“Was it you?” Ink asked, watching Error’s expression change from disgust to confusion.

“Were you the one that tore the noose from my neck that day? When I was going to be executed?” Ink tilted his head. He could see that Error was fighting with himself whether to answer or not. Finally, he spoke.

“What does it matter?” Error hissed at him. “It’s obvious that it’s made my life worse.” He gestured to his bound hands.

“Ah, yeah, that.” Ink said playfully. “Nothing personal between us. I just want your father to pay for what he did to me.”

“He arrested you for murdering people and burning towns to the ground. I fail to see how that’s something you should want revenge for.” Error huffed.

“I only kill people who deserve it, like the ones taking advantage of others. Surely, your father has talked about all the loyalists he’s losing?”

Error shrugged.

“We don’t speak much.”

That piqued Ink’s interest, but he didn’t want to get off topic.

“You saved my life.” Ink stated, watching Error’s face, which remained unmoving. “Why?”

Another shrug. This was getting frustrating.

“Don’t shrug. Tell me.” Ink demanded, crossing his arms.

Error sighed, finally relenting.

“I know you’re playing Robin Hood and I didn’t want to see you die.” The prince admitted. “And seeing my dad upset was a good bonus.”

Ink frowned. It was an answer, but not the one he wanted.

“And nothing else?” He asked.

Error quirked a brow.

“Should there be more?” He asked.

Ink sighed. So, their moment hadn’t mean as much to Error as it had to him. What had he been expecting? For Error to confess that he hadn’t stopped thinking about Ink the entire time they had been apart? To throw himself into the pirate’s arms and beg Ink to take him? Unfortunately, those things seemed to only happen in his fantasies.

“I suppose not.” Ink conceded.

“What are you going to do with me?” Error asked after a moment. Ink watched him.

“I’m going to ask for a ransom for you from your father.” He said flatly. This seemed to amuse Error. He laughed softly.

“He won’t pay it.” Error said. Ink frowned.

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re his only kid.”

“I’m not his only kid. I’m his only non-bastard kid. And I’m not his favorite child, so getting me out of the way would let him put his favorite son on the throne. You’re doing him a favor, really.” Error shrugged and let out another laugh.

“For some reason, I don’t really believe you.” Ink tilted his head, looking down at Error. Error just laughed and shook his head.

“And I don’t really believe you kidnapped me because you only wanted to get back at my dad.” The prince smirked. Ink perked up slightly.

“What do you mean?” He asked, trying to lean in again, but Error held his ground this time.

“I saw the way you were looking at me that day at the docks and some of my informants have told me that you’ve been trying to get information about me. I didn’t really think you needed to know my hobbies just to kidnap me.” Error smirked as a blush formed on Ink’s cheekbones.

“We have to keep you occupied somehow.” Ink tried to shrug it off.

“I liked it.” Error commented. Ink frowned at him.

“Liked what?”

“I liked the way you looked at me and all the trouble you put into finding out about me.” Error leaned back and tried to resituate his arms. They were getting a bit tired.

Ink looked away, embarrassed. A hand gently gripped his chin, turning his head to look back at its owner. Error had freed his hands using the same technique that he had used for Ink, and the pirate captain was a tad upset that he hadn’t seen it. He tried not to look surprised as Error leaned in.

“It’s knitting.” He said softly before releasing Ink and sitting back into his chair.

“Wha-“

“My hobby. I like to knit.” Error crossed his arms. Ink was completely flustered. He was supposed to be the suave one who was doing to wooing, but Error seemed to have taken the role upon himself. Ink wouldn’t let him get the upper hand.

The pirate placed his hands on the chair’s back, effectively closing in around the prince. Error finally looked surprised.

“So what if I was learning about you? Doesn’t mean anything.” Ink towered over the sitting prince. “I’m still going to kill you when this is over.”

Now that seemed to really surprise Error. He looked up at him with wide eyes, Ink leaned down further so that their foreheads were almost touching.

“Unless you convince me not to.” He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ink grunted as he thrusted into the prince, pushing deep inside of him. He had one of Error’s legs propped on his shoulder, giving him a better angle to work with._

_“I-Ink…” The prince whined beneath him. It was music to the pirate’s ears. He began moving faster, harder. “F-fuck!” Error cried._

Ink opened his eyes at the sound of a knock on his cabin’s door. It was time to wake up, even if he wanted to sleep a bit longer and finish that delicious dream. He could feel his erection as he shifted in bed, sitting up.

“Give me a minute!” He called. He would have to deal with his arousal and get dressed before anyone really needed him.

“The prince said he wants to see you!” His first mate called in return.

“I said give me a minute!” Ink growled.

“Aye!”

Ink sighed as he moved his hand down to rub himself through his shorts.

It had been two weeks. Two damn weeks that Error had been onboard, and he still hadn’t managed to sleep with him. It was driving Ink crazy. His fantasies were getting more and more detailed now that the prince was within his grasp. And yet, Error always turned down his advances. Even though Ink offered rewards that more and more ridiculous as time went on.

‘For a kiss I’ll let you take a walk on deck.’

‘Go down on me and you can sleep in my bed and not your cell.’

‘Let me fuck you against the wall and I’ll let you go.’

‘Let me give YOU a blowjob and I’ll give you my entire ship.’

Error always refused. Maybe because he knew Ink was just full of shit. He wouldn’t actually give Error his ship and he wouldn’t let Error go. But the other offers were totally viable! Maybe now Error was going to confess to him. Was it too early for a romp? Ink decided that no, it wasn’t.

When he finally finished himself, he stood and changed clothes, tucking his dirty ones away where Error wouldn’t be able to see them. He went to the door, only to find Error waiting for him, manacles and all.

“Good morning. Couldn’t wait for me?” Ink asked, trying to give the prince a sly grin. Error just frowned at him. Ink sighed.

“Come in.” He gestured for Error to come in. When Error moved in, Ink nodded at his first mate, Cross, before shutting the door behind his guest.

Ink turned only to find Error dropping the manacles to the ground, having picked their locks with his strings. That little talent came in quite useful, it seemed.

“Have you come to accept my offer?” Ink asked, getting an eyeroll in response.

“No.” Error frowned. “I came to tell you that when you make port tonight-“

“How do you know we’re making port?” Now it was Ink’s turn to frown. The prince rolled his eyes again.

“The lock on my cell is very easy to pick. And I’ve learned how to sail using the stars. Prince-stuff. Anyway,” Error leaned back on Ink’s desk. Ink had had many fantasies about doing Error right on that spot. All he had to do was go over and lean Error back and…

“-will be waiting for you at the tavern.” The prince finished. Ink blinked.

“What?”

Error’s frown deepened.

“When you get to the island, go to the tavern, and one of my father’s men should be there to give you a letter. His name is Dust. Did you hear me that time?”

“Mhm. Island. Tavern. Dust.” Ink checked off with his fingers. “Is that all you came here for?”

“Pretty much.” Error shrugged. Ink frowned.

“So the letter…” Ink began.

“It’ll tell you that he doesn’t negotiate with criminals. Then you’ll have to kill me.” Error frowned at him. The pirate felt his gut twist.

Could he really do it? Could he kill Error. He frowned.

“He’ll want you back.” Ink said flatly. He watched Error’s expression change, seeing thoughts forming behind his eyes.

“He won’t.” Error said with finality.

“Are you sure about that?”

Error sighed.

“I’m not fighting you about this. It doesn’t matter. Either way, I’m dead.” The prince rubbed at his skull. He sighed. “I’m gonna go back to my cell.” He grumbled, moving for the door. Ink moved to block the way.

“What?” Error grumbled. Ink reached out and gently touched the prince’s cheek. He couldn’t help himself.

“I won’t kill you. I can’t. Not anymore.” Ink mumbled, looking deep into Error’s eyes. He could see the confusion, the questioning, behind them. Then, Error let out a small laugh.

“What? Are you trying to get into my pants one last time? Trying a different tactic?” Error looked amused as he pushed Ink’s hand off of him. “Don’t make me laugh, _captain_. Everyone’s always out for themselves. My father has made it clear to me, several times, that if this exact situation happened, I’ll be dead. Why don’t you just force yourself on me? It’ll be easier.”

Ink gritted his teeth before grabbing Error’s shirt, holding it tight in his fist as he pulled the prince towards him.

“I can’t…I WON’T do that, Error.” Ink hissed, pulling the prince close enough that their breaths were mingling. Error looked surprised at the pirate’s sudden outburst.

“Dammit Error, I care about you. I’ve cared about you since that day by the docks. Before that even. When I first saw you when I was captured. I thought you were going to be like your dad, but you’re not. You could’ve escaped that first day, but you didn’t. Me and my crew could all be dead by now, but we’re not. I would have been dead YEARS ago if it weren’t for you.” Ink growled, then just as fast as his fury had come, it disappeared. He sighed and moved back, letting Error go. He rubbed at his eyes, knowing they must have taken on some kind of crazy shape.

Error watched him for a moment, still recovering from the shock of seeing the easygoing captain in a rage.

“Just… go back to your cell. I’ll figure something out by tonight.” Ink dismissed the prince. Error looked at him curiously but stayed silent as he left the cabin.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Error sat in the dim cell below deck, arms crossed, as he waited for any word of what his father had sent in return to0 the pirate captain. It was night now, though he wasn’t sure of the exact time. He had had plenty of time to think about what Ink had said to him that morning.

It wasn’t that Error wasn’t interested in the captain. He just felt that Ink’s motives were not in the right place. And thus, Error kept himself willfully below deck, where Ink hardly ever went. He was mostly kept company by someone named Cross, but he hardly ever spoke so it was nice. It left him a lot of time to think.

He couldn’t really say that he wanted to go back to his father. He had told Ink the truth; Error was his least favorite child, but his only legitimate one so he was forced to be the crown prince. With Error out of the way, his father could name am heir that was closer to his own personality. Error wasn’t a nice person, but he didn’t like being mean for the hell of it. If things needed to get done, he was there to put a foot down. A child stepped on the castle’s front lawn? Who cared?

And it was embarrassing that Ink had figured it out so quickly. No wonder his father was ashamed of him.

Error groaned and leaned back, looking up at the rafters. His ass had gone numb about ten days ago, but that didn’t stop the rest of his body from hurting. The pain had been a great distraction when he was first shoved in here, but now he had started to tune it out, there wasn’t much for him to do.

So, he replayed the day’s events in his head. Especially Ink _kind of_ confessing to him. And how upset he looked when Error accused him of only wanting to use him for a quick fuck before tossing him to the fishes. He had looked genuinely angry that Error could even think of such a thing. It had made him feel uneasy, and he didn’t like that. He couldn’t decide if he felt strange because he had upset Ink, or it was because Ink liked him enough TO be upset by something like that.

He straightened up as he heard steps descending down into his little slice of hell. He couldn’t really make out who it was until he spoke.

“We just received the letter from Dust.” Cross said. “The captain wants to see you.”

The other skeleton moved to his cell, unlocking it and swinging the door open. Error stood, walking to the first mate. He paused, holding his arms out. Cross simply shook his head.

“Cap said no shackles.” Cross shut the door behind Error before leading him out onto the deck.

Without even thinking about it, Error started towards Ink’s cabin but Cross stopped him short and pointed towards the side of the ship, where Ink was standing with a few crew members and… a life boat? He frowned, confused.

“Looks like you’re going home, prince-y!” Ink grinned at him. Error simply stared at him.

“What? You’re not excited?” The captain asked, tilting his head slightly, his eyes flicking between shapes quickly. Error sighed.

“Let me see it.” He demanded quietly.

“See what? The boat? It’s right here!” Ink gently patted it. “You can’t keep it, but Cross will row you-“

“No. The letter.” Error held out his hand. Ink looked uneasy.

“Why do you need to see the letter? You get to go home now, that’s what’s important!” Ink chirped. Error continued to hold his hand out.

“Don’t you want to go home? You just gotta get in the boat and go to shore and from there you can leave and-“

“Ink.” Error stopped him. Ink blinked, but kept his smile on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“What do you think you’re doing right now?”

“Privately.” Error sighed. This was exhausting.

“Right now?” Ink looked at him innocently. Error pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yes.”

“O-okay. I guess you guys should go back to your posts for now. I’ll call you back when Error’s ready to leave.” Ink dismissed his crew members before leading Error back into his cabin.

“What did you want to talk about?” Ink asked, trying to play coy.

“The letter. What did it say?” Error asked. Ink looked at him for a moment before sighing.

“You were right. He said he doesn’t make deals with pirates. You were right. I was wrong.” Ink shrugged. “Now you can go.” He looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Error’s eyes.

“Do you want me to go?” Error felt himself asking. He could feel himself hoping that Ink wanted him to stay.

“…doesn’t matter what I want. Matters what you want.” Ink was still avoiding his gaze.

“What if I don’t want to go home?” Error asked. Ink’s eyes darted to him.

“What?” The captain blinked.

“I said that I don’t want to go home.”

“You want to stay here?” Ink’s confusion could be seen in his rapidly changing irises.

“I never said that.” Error crossed his arms. Ink looked frustrated.

“Then what do you want?” Ink huffed.

“You.” Now it was Error’s turn to look away.

“Me?” Ink tilted his head further, watching the prince blush. He blinked, finally realizing what Error had meant. A grin spread on his face.

“Oh? You want me? As in for… tonight? And tomorrow? Or until forever?” Ink leaned into the prince, gently gripping his chin and forcing him to look at him. Error still tried to look away.

“You don’t want to say anything? I guess we do have to send you home…” Ink gently shook his head, faking disappointment.

“Stop teasing me, dammit!” Error growled. Ink laughed but softened.

“What changed your mind?” He asked. Error frowned and looked away again.

“You… sounded genuine.” The prince grumbled. Ink smiled.

“I AM genuine when it comes to you, prince.”

Error finally looked at Ink and the expression on Ink’s face made him want to shrink away with embarrassment.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Error.” Ink paused before leaning in, bringing their mouths together.

Error flinched softly at the sudden contact, but quickly melted into the kiss. He knew in his soul that he had made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All finished! Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Something else from Wattpad that I'm posting here.


End file.
